There are a variety of different models of aviation headphones or headsets sold by various companies in North America. In all but a few instances, the essential purpose of the headphones is to enhance verbal communication by reducing cockpit noise which may be sufficiently high to cause permanent hearing loss.
Reduction of the cockpit noise is achieved primarily by the close fit of the noise attenuating ear cover portions of the headphones to the circumference of the ear. It has been found that in order to wear eyeglasses in the normal fashion (i.e. supported via earstems or temple supports from the ears), the noise attenuation integrity of the headphones must be compromised. The metal or plastic earstem supports are known to cause an opening between the headphones and the upper cheekbone of the person wearing the headphones, which in turn substantially increases cockpit noise thereby interfering with communication. Therefore, the essential purpose for wearing a set of headphones, which can cost from approximately $200.00 to $1000.00, is compromised by wearing a pair of eyeglasses.
Moreover, wearing normal eyeglasses with a set of headphones has been found to be uncomfortable. The weight and compression of the headphones result in pressure points; that of the temples against the side of the head and the nose pads against the bridge of the nose. In such circumstances, people have been known to experience headaches.
Many pilots are required to wear prescription glasses while flying, and for all pilots sight can be enhanced during daylight flying by the use of a good pair of sunglasses. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a supplemental supporting device for eyeglasses which is simple, adjustable and economical.
Furthermore, in many industries, people are required to wear headsets and safety glasses in order to protect their hearing and sight. Therefore, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a supplemental supporting device for safety glasses for use with a noise attenuating headset which is both comfortable and efficient.